An electronic device may include various sensors to provide input for device functionalities. Examples include, but are not limited to, motion sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes that are mounted onto a circuit board of the device. The electronic device may further include an adhesive joint system to adhere the circuit board to a housing. Repeated temperature fluctuations may cause expansion and contraction of materials in the housing, adhesive joint system, and circuit board, which can induce stresses in these components and cause relative movement between the sensors and housing. Such stresses and movements can negatively affect performance of the electronic device.